Revenge
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Le han arrebatado todo y ahora lo único que le queda es la venganza. Como terminara la historia de Hana? Una chica a la que le han quitado todo, sus padres, sus amigos y su hermano. Que es lo que hará? - Vive y disfruta de tu vida al máximo, no vuelvas la vista atrás, siempre mira hacia adelante, Hana. One-Shot


**Hola chicos que tal :D jejejeje bueno yo aquí con una historia propia. Quiero aclarar que esta historia es completamente mía, sus personajes y los nombres los he inventado yo así que les pido que por favor no vallan a plagiar mi historia y me vea en la penosa necesidad de buscarlos :/ Bien dejando de lado eso, para los que me conocen y están leyendo mi fic de One Piece "La isla maldita" esta es la historia de la que les hable y pues como les comente en mi fic me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews diciéndome que tal les pareció y si lo quieren que lo adapte a algún fic nuevo, jejeje bueno pues eso se los pregunto abajo XD**

**Ha se me olvidaba, muchas gracias a MyMobius07 por tus reviews me ayudarón a decidirme sobre subir mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te guste la historia. Bien ahora si le dejo la historia y nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Advertencia: **Pues creo que ninguna ._. Solo que la historia es mía y pues que es sin fines de lucro

**Nombre: **Revenge

**Autora: **Nami Scarlet

**Clasificación: **K+

**Revenge **

_Había una vez una chica llamada Hana Murasaki que vivía en un clan alejado de todo, estaba en un pequeño bosque, y su clan se llamaba Hikaru. El clan Hikaru era uno de los más poderosos y temidos por los demás clanes, tenían poderes muy fuertes y sabían controlarlos a la perfección, cosa que no podían hacer otros clanes. Su padre era un hombre alto y muy bondadoso llamado Ryû y su madre era una mujer amable y muy querida por todos, además se distinguía por su inigualable belleza, se llamaba Natsuki. De niña era muy amable, adorable y tierna, pero siempre estaba sola ya que su padre pasaba todo el día trabajando y su madre salía a ayudar en la casa de su abuela. Todas las mañanas su mamá la despertaba, arreglaba y la llevaba a la escuela, siempre se divertía y aprendía muchas cosas nuevas día con día como la historia de su clan, el significado de su nombre y cosas como esas, siempre le encanto mucho ir a la escuela. En las tardes cuando llegaba a casa se sentía un poco triste ya que siempre estaba sola en casa por lo que todos los días se la pasaba mirando por la ventana de su casa como todos sus amigos jugaban y se divertían, Hana nunca podía salir ya que si lo hacía y su padre se daba cuenta le pegaba y la regañaba porque era un poco peligroso que estuviera fuera mientras estaba sola. Ella siempre lo entendió y nunca desobedeció a sus padres, a pesar de todo ella era muy feliz, se sentía muy bien ya que a pesar de todo, sus padres siempre la trataron con amor y le inculcaron muchos valores que ella siempre aplicaba. Por esa razón no le importaba mucho el no poder salir, siempre había sido muy aplicada, ordenada, obediente y estudiosa. Todos los días era siempre la misma rutina, hasta que un día:_

_El papá de Hana le contaba un cuento sobre hadas y magos que le habían comprado por ser su sexto cumpleaños, la pequeña estaba encantada y muy emocionada, siempre le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas sobre todo si había magia involucrada._

- Entonces el fiero dragón ataca al gran y poderoso mago pero eso no es nada con su grandioso y magnifico poder – relataba su padre emocionando mas a la niña.

- ¡WOOOOW! ¡INCREIBLE! Que genial es Rouge papá, sin duda el es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos

- Sí, pero las cosas se complicaron para Rouge ya que el malvado Dragón lo tomo de la cabeza por sorpresa en un instante en el que se había distraído un poco y…..lo siento hija tendrás que esperar hasta mañana si quieres saber lo que pasa después, mañana te lo terminare de contar si te portas bien.

- ¿Qué? No papá sígueme contando, por favor. Lo siento Hana, ya es tarde y tuvimos un día muy agotado por que fue tu cumpleaños ¿te acuerdas? Tu también tienes que descansar y además yo estoy muy cansado, espera solo hasta mañana y te contare el final ahora descansa, buenas noches. Buenas noches papá, y no te preocupes Rouge es el mejor, encontrara la manera de escapar y matara ese dragón ya lo veras. Claro hija, mañana lo sabrás.

_Pero la mañana siguiente no sería como todos lo esperaban. Un clan llamado Etsu y enemigo del clan Hikaru decidieron atacar cuando estuvieran con la guardia baja ya que nunca les ganarían de otra manera. Comenzaba a amanecer cuando comenzaron a atacar y como era de suponerse el otro clan no lo esperaba y los tomaron por sorpresa, comenzó una gran batalla entre los clanes, un lado por ganar y el otro por defenderse y sobrevivir. El clan Etsu sabía que tendrían muchas bajas ya que Hikaru era el clan más poderoso y temido de todos pero no se rendirían, no dejarían que todos sus hermanos murieran en vano, exterminarían por completo a Hikaru. Los padres de Hana escucharon todo el alboroto y decidieron luchar, pero primero tenían que proteger a su pequeña hija, no importaba como tenían que esconderla en un lugar en donde no pudieran encontrarla. Por suerte ellos ya estaban preparados para esto, sabían que algún día los atacarían por sorpresa y también sabían que si peleaban morirían, es por eso que estaban preparados y tenían un escondite en el que nunca encontrarían a su hija por más que la buscaran. Fueron a su habitación y la despertaron con mucho cuidado, le dijeron que no hiciera ruido, que irían a un lugar para esconderse. En la cocina de su pequeña casa había una puerta escondida, la abrieron y escondieron a su hija allí dentro. Hana ya mas despierta se dio cuenta de todo y se asusto mucho, entonces vio como su madre se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, le dijo que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no hiciera nada de ruido y no intentara salir antes de tiempo._

- Pase lo que pase, no salgas hasta que ya no escuches completamente nada Hana – le decía su mama

- Pero yo quiero que se queden aquí conmigo.

- No podemos hija, nosotros tenemos que luchar, pero tú todavía eres muy pequeña y necesitas seguir viviendo

- A si es Hana, vive y disfruta del futuro que tendrás por delante, eres nuestra hija y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eres sin duda alguna lo mejor que nos ha pasado a tu madre y a mí.

- Vive y disfruta de tu vida al máximo, no vuelvas la vista atrás, siempre mira hacia adelante, Hana. Te amo cariño

- Y yo a ti mamá - decía Hana mientras lloraba imaginando por que sus padres le decían todo eso

- Ahora quédate escondida y no espíes nada, prométemelo hija, tú tienes que vivir – le dijo su mamá mientas la abrazaba y lloraba

- Está bien mamá, lo prometo.

- Tú padre y yo te queremos mucho, toma este collar me lo dio mi madre y ahora yo te lo doy a ti, disfruta de tu vida, te vamos a extrañar.

- Y yo a ustedes, se que ya no regresará - dijo Hana lo bastante bajo para que sus padres no la escucharan

_Su madre cerró la puerta dejando a su hija dentro, pocos minutos después alguien tumbo la puerta de su casa y comenzaron a atacarlos, Natsuki y Ryû se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a defenderse, Hana al escuchar tanto ruido no pudo evitar romper la promesa que le hizo a su madre y se asomo por un pequeño agujero que había, no podía cree lo que veía, sus padres luchando con un grupo de hombres y mujeres que los superaban por un gran número, se podría decir que eran 50 contra solo ellos 2, Hana sabia que sus padres eran muy fuertes, siempre lo supo, pero era demasiado injusto, tuvo ganas de salir por un momento y ayudarles pero recordó lo que le dijeron '' Vive y disfruta del futuro que tendrás por delante'' ''Tienes que vivir'' Escuchar esas palabras resonar en su cabeza con las voces de sus padres la hicieron retroceder, tenía que vivir, sus padres se estaban sacrificando para salvarla, no podía cometer una tontería, solo siguió observando con lagrimas de enojo y frustración al no poder hacer nada. Después de que sus padres mataron a más de la mitad vio algo que la dejo, completamente paralizada, podía sentir como un sudor frió le recorría todo el cuerpo, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas mojando su ropa con cada gota, quería dejar de ver, quería voltear a otro lado pero no podía, sentía que se había quedado petrificada por el miedo. Frente a ella estaba la pero escena que nadie y mucho menos un niño de 6 años pueda soportar, la habitación estaba cubierta por un color rojo obscuro, su madre estaba en el suelo con un puñal dentro de su estomago y uno de los últimos enemigos que quedaba sostenía a su padre de la cabeza como si fuera un trapo, mientras la sangre no paraba de gotear, pudo ver como seguía vivo y luchando por zafarse de las manos del que lo sostenía y como aquel sujeto estaba a punto de matarlo. Ya no pudo soportarlo más, se alejo del orificio con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se tapo las orejas para no tener que escuchar nada más mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar. Cuando siente que todo ha terminado si quita las manos de los oídos y abre los ojos, no tiene el valor suficiente para salir y el sueño la va venciendo, el lugar donde estaba era muy pequeño, estaba muy apretada allí dentro pero termino dormida. Cuando despertó ya era muy tarde, tenía que salir de ese lugar, se armo de valor y lo hizo, todo estaba como lo había visto anoche, y sus padres estaban en el suelo, subió a su habitación y vio como todos sus juguetes estaban rotos, su cama des tendida y su ropa regada por todos lados, al parecer alguien entro allí y la busco, tomo un poco de ropa del suelo y se cambio, salió por la puerta destrozada de su casa, pero antes de salir volteo a ver dentro y vio como su papá sostenía un pequeño libro, se regreso y lo cogió, el titulo de aquel libro era ''Las aventuras del mago Rouge y sus amigos'' sonrió y cogió el libro._

- Papá, me prometiste que hoy en la noche me contarías como terminaría la historia ¿recuerdas? Me pregunto si Rouge en verdad gano, no te preocupes no lo leeré, esperare hasta que tú me lo puedas contar – dijo mientras guardaba el libro en una pequeña bolsa donde llevaba agua y un poco de comida.

_Su personalidad había cambiado por completo, sin duda, ver eso le causo un trauma que le sería difícil de superar. Sabía cómo salir de la aldea, su padre se lo había enseñado, estaba dispuesta a tomar la ruta más corta para llegar al rio y de allí poder entrar al mar pero escucho un sonido, al principio se asusto, tal vez algún enemigo todavía seguía cerca, pero no paso nada más así que continuo con su camino, pensó que lo más probable es que hubiera sido un pequeño ratón o algún animal que había por allí. Surgió caminado pero el llanto de un pequeño bebe la sorprendió, ese llanto estaba a solo un metro de donde ella se encontraba, decidió acercarse con mucha precaución por si era alguna especie de trampa, pudo ver como un pequeño bebe de tan solo unos 4 meses lloraba desesperado_.

- Tienes una pequeña cortada en tu pie, es por eso que estas llorando ¿verdad? De seguro que te ha de doler mucho, no te preocupes te curare, no pensé que hubiera otro sobreviviente además de mi, vendrás conmigo, los dos nos acompañaremos y cuidaremos, después de todo somos del mismo clan y los únicos que quedan, a partir de hoy será mi nuevo hermano y yo te cuidare, será muy difícil porque yo también soy solo una niña pero no te dejare solo, lo prometo. Te llamaras Midori Roger, ahora vamos, debemos salir de aquí.

_ Mientras emprendía su viaje, volteo a ver su destrozada aldea y se despidió de sus padres y amigos por última vez, les juro que tomaría venganza por todo lo que les habían hecho pasar. Nunca vio el rostro de aquellos que sobrevivieron y mataron a sus padres, pero cada clan tenía un símbolo que lo representaba y ella logro ver el de aquellos que los atacaron, eso era más que suficiente para ella, ahora solo debía averiguar de qué clan era ese símbolo por que había varios clanes que querían acabar con el suyo. Pero eso lo haría después. Cuando llego al rio tomo una pequeño barca, cortó la rama de un árbol y la uso como remo, lograron llegar hasta la isla vecina, Hana tuvo que remar mucho tiempo sin descanso y lo peor fue que los atrapo una gran tormenta fue por esa razón que cuando llegaron a la isla Roger tenía mucha temperatura y fiebre muy alta, las personas de la isla decidieron ayudarlos ya que solo eran unos niños. Una señora muy bondadosa y amable se ofreció a cuidarlos y quedarse con ellos porque sus hijos habían muerto ya desde un tiempo y ella se sentía sola, su nombre era Minami. Los cuido y ayudo por varios años, Hana y Roger le tomaron mucho cariño y se quedaron con ella hasta que murió, Hana siempre le contó a Roger las leyendas de su clan, su historia y como eran, también le contó sobre la noche en que los atacaron y como él y ella eran los únicos sobrevivientes, Roger varias veces le comento que se sentía muy enojado y que le gustaría poder haber conocido a sus padres que deberían hacer algo al respecto, Hana siempre le decía que no, si bien ella ya estaba llena de odio y dolor, no quería que Roger fuera igual. Llevaba una pequeña investigación de aquel clan, ya tenía su nombre, la historia y los poderes que ellos utilizaban, pero todo eso lo tena escondido y guardado, probablemente nunca la utilizaría, pero podía llegar a servirle de algo. Tiempo después de que Minami muriera, los habitantes del pueblo les pidieron que se quedaran con su casa y que se quedaran en ese pueblo, ya que les habían tomado cariño y ya los conocían bien. Pasaron 10 años desde que Hana y Roger llegaron a esa isla, Hana ya era toda una dama y Roger era un chico energético, Hana trabajaba duro para poder llevar comida a su casa, además los habitantes del pueblo siempre les llevaban comida y ropa nueva, los querían mucho. Hana y Roger eran felices y ella ya no pensaba en vengarse de aquel clan que aniquilo al suyo 10 años atrás, la habían hecho sufrir demasiado pero ella disfrutaba de la vida que llevaba y de las cosas nuevas que veía día con día, no iba a desperdiciar su vida buscando vengarse de algo, además tenía a Roger y con eso era más que suficiente para ella, de vez en cuando recordaba a su mamá y su papá, se acordaba de las cosas que hacían juntos y de cómo se divertían, si sus padres la vieran de seguro que estarían muy orgullosos por el camino que ella eligió para vivir. Algunas veces en la noche veía el libro con el cuento que su padre le dejo a la mitad esa noche y lo leía, pero siempre se detenía en la parte en la que su papá la dejo, quería que fuera él quien se la contara, pero para todavía faltaba tiempo y ella esperaría. Todo estaba de maravilla y eran muy felices, pero el can Etsu por alguna razón se entero de que había sobrevivientes del clan Hikaru, y les preocupaba que comenzaran a moverse y querer tomar venganza para después volver a restablecer su clan, no iban a dejar que las muertes de aquellos que lucharon para derrotar a ese clan hubieran muerto en vano y el clan volviera a restablecerse, investigaron y lograron descubrir donde estaban, decidieron atacar de noche como la ves pasada, sabían que lo más probable es que los sobrevivientes de aquella noche fueran niños, así que hasta ahora tendría unos 20 años mínimo y los poderes tan temibles que tenían no los controlarían a las perfección por su edad, sería fácil derrotarlos. Una noche Hana tenía que salir para completar un trabajo y debía salir de la isla , pero regresaría al día siguiente, le pidió a Roger que se quedara en casa y que no saliera, que se llegaba a haber algún problema fuera con algún vecino y se quedara con él hasta que ella llegara, pero esa noche Etsu decidió atacar a los sobrevivientes, llegaron a la casa de Roger y entraron a la fuerza, Roger estaba entretenido jugando con sus cosas cuando alguien llego por detrás y lo golpeo en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse un poco adolorido, sabia defenderse un poco por las cosas que su hermana le había enseñado y por la historia que sabía sobre su clan, una vez levantado se dio la vuelta y se defendió, cuando vio el símbolo de aquellos hombres pudo distinguir que eran el mismo clan que los había hecho sufrir tanto y más a su hermana._

- Ustedes, malditos ¿no les bastó con haber matado a nuestros padres y amigos hace 10 años? Vivimos felices aquí, no les hemos hecho nada, déjennos en paz.

- Mocoso, ¿crees que solo te dejaremos a si de fácil? Su clan era uno de los más grandes, poderosos y temidos de todos, no vamos dejar que aquellos que murieron luchando esa noche murieran en vano, no vamos a arriesgarnos a que vuelvan a rehacer su clan y después quieran tomar venganza contra todos nosotros, los acabaremos.

- ¿Aquellos que murieron luchando esa noche? ¿Muerte en vano? Por favor, no me hagan reír, si murieron fue porque ustedes así lo quisieron, nuestro clan nunca ataco a ningún otro, ustedes lo hicieron porque nos tenían envidia y coraje, y así como ustedes muchos otros, mis padres y los de mi hermana, ella tuvo que ver como los mataban, yo era solo un bebe en ese entonces, pero aun así, no tenían ningún derecho de hacernos lo que nos hicieron, no me hables de muerte en vano, ellos se lo merecían, pero nosotros no somos así, vivimos en paz y tranquilos aquí, le comente a mi hermana varias veces sobre vengarnos pero ella siempre me decía que no, y tiene razón, la vida no se disfruta si estas enfocado en la venganza, o en su caso, en acabar y aniquilar a personas solo por coraje hacia ellos, ustedes y todo su clan no son más que basura – dijo mientras lloraba del coraje.

- Tonto, como te atreves a insultarnos, te mataremos y después a todos los demás, este maldito pueblo no nos importa, lo dejaremos integro, lo único que nos interesa es acabarlos a ustedes. ¡ATAQUEN! – grito mientras detrás de él, salían más de sus compañeros, todos contra Roger.

_ Roger se defendió y acabo con todos los que lo estaban atacando, se podía mover muy rápido y lograba saber los ataques de los demás, era muy ágil y sus ataques muy poderosos, le fue fácil acabar con todos ellos, pero apenas era un niño y no podía manejar bien sus poderes, además, el usar sus poderes implicaba utilizar mucha energía y se canso rápidamente, cosa que el líder y el único que quedaba aprovecho eso para poder vencerlo. Roger se defendió muy bien a pesar de estar cansado, pero era evidente que perdería, el líder del grupo que había llegado tomo a Roger de la camisa y le pregunto algo._

- ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Cuántos son? Responde. ¿Tienes miedo de que seamos varios? Puedo llamar refuerzos y acabarlos a todos de una buena vez.

- Solo somos mi hermana y yo, pero a ella no podrás encontrarla, salió y se supone que tardara varios meses en regresar.

- ¡Maldición! Si no la matamos, no podremos evitar que el clan vuelva a restablecerse, además, no confió en ti, seguramente hay más de ustedes.

- No, solo somos mi hermana y yo, déjame ir, ya te lo dije, nosotros no somos como ustedes, no tomaremos venganza de nada, simplemente queremos seguir viviendo y disfrutar de lo que tenemos como lo hemos hecho estos 10 años.

- No lo haré, los acabaremos – dijo mientras apuñalaba a Roger en el estomago

- Mi hermana es mucho más fuerte que yo, se podría decir que ella sería la mejor del clan hasta ahora, nunca podrás encontrarla ni saber quién es, la han hecho sufrir demasiado y con esto ella no los dejara hasta matarlos a todos – le dijo Roger con su último aliento antes de morir.

_ ''Lo siento Hana, creo que esta vez si te quedaras sola, perdón por ser tan débil y tener que dejarte, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, tu cuidaste de mi durante estos 10 años, gracias por todo, hasta nunca hermana'' _

_Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Roger al morir, y lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El líder del grupo que habían ido hasta allí, no comprendía el motivo de porque sonreía de esa forma aun cuando murió, lo que más le preocupaba era la chica que no se encontraba allí y más si ese chico le había mentido y había más de ellos con vida. Buco por todas partes y no encontró a nadie, supuso que lo que el chico le había dicho era verdad, reviso la ultima habitación y se percato de que era un cuarto de mujer, comenzó a revisar pero, como en las otras ocasiones no encontró nada. Antes de marcharse pudo encontrar unas fotografías que cogió para ver, se sorprendió mucho al verlas, era una bella mujer de pelo largo, lacio y blanco, junto con un hombre fuerte de pelo café obscuro y una pequeña niña de pelo largo, lacio y de un tono grisáceo. Esa mujer y ese hombre él los conocía, recordaba esa batalla que tuvo con ellos. Hace 10 años, cuando el clan Etsu decidió atacar al clan Hikaru, fue él quien acabo con ellos, pero no recordaba a ninguna niña, ellos eran los más fuertes de todo el clan, por eso decidió ser él quien acabara con ellos, recordaba que había un cuarto de una niña pero nunca la vio, fue cuan se dio cuenta de que había estado escondida, recordó las palabras que Roger le dijo ''mis padres y los de mi hermana, ella tuvo que ver como los mataban, yo era solo un bebe en ese entonces, pero aun así, no tenían ningún derecho de hacernos lo que nos hicieron'' esa niña había visto como mataban a sus padres delante de ella, por más que odiaran a ese clan, por más coraje que le tuvieran, hacer que una pequeña vea la muerte de sus padres es algo inhumano, Roger tenía razón, Hikaru nunca les hizo nada malo, incluso trato de llevarse ben con Etsu para evitar problemas y aun después de todo eso ellos por envidia y un poco de miedo los atacaron y destruyeron. Decidió marcharse de ese lugar, estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo y si aquella chica quería tomar venganza al él no le importaría morir, lo que había hecho no estaba bien había hecho sufrir demasiado a esa niña. A la mañana siguiente Hana regreso al pueblo como se lo había prometido a Roger, estaba preocupada, algo le decía que había pasado algo malo y estaba muy asustada, cuando llego hasta su casa se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba rota y que la sala estaba toda desordenada, corrió hasta el cuarto de su hermano y cuando llego quedo paralizada en la puerta. Roger estaba tirado en el piso, muerto, y había mucha sangre alrededor, también estaban los cuerpos de los enemigos, Hana logro distinguir el símbolo que era, se enfureció tanto, no paraba de llorar, primero sus padres, amigos y ahora la única persona de su clan que quedaba y a la que quería como un hermano, su única familia, se lo habían quitado todo, nunca los perdonaría, acabaría con todos y cada uno de ellos. Se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano y al momento de tocarlo pudo escuchar lo último que pensó antes de morir, ese era uno de los tantos poderes que tenía el clan Hikaru, lo que logro escuchar fue ''Lo siento Hana, creo que esta vez si te quedaras sola, perdón por ser tan débil y tener que dejarte, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, tu cuidaste de mi durante estos 10 años, gracias por todo, hasta nunca hermana''_

- No te preocupes Roger, no estoy molesta contigo, de hecho la que debería pedirte disculpas soy yo, debí de haberte llevado conmigo, perdóname – Dijo sin poder parar de llorar y abrazando el cuerpo de su difunto hermano – Te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así, te vengare a ti y a todo nuestro clan, a tus padres y a los míos, lo juro por mi vida Roger. ¡LO JURO!

_ Después de eso Hana se marcho de ese lugar, antes de irse, le hizo una pequeña tumba a su hermano y se despidió de todos los del pueblo dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y su hermano. Sería bastante difícil encontrar el clan, pero con la información que tenía sería un poco más rápido. Pasaron 5 años desde que murió Roger y aunque le había costado más de lo que ella había imaginado, logro encontrar al clan Etsu. Primero tenía que llegar como una completa chica nocente y herida, sabía que los del clan Etsu la acogerían por su costumbre, pero no lo harían sin después recibir algo a cambió de ella. Cuando llego parecía como si la hubieran atacado en el camino, claro que todas esas heridas se las había hecho ella para lograr aparentar, y el símbolo de su clan que tenía en su brazo izquierdo lo había logrado esconder con un poco de magia que aprendió a utilizar en sus tantos viajes. Los del clan Etsu la acogieron y curaron todas sus heridas como ella ya se lo esperaba, cuando logro despertar, pudo ver que estaba en una pequeña habitación y que estaba vigilada por varios guardias, los cuales al verla despertar, se marcharon dejándola encerrada para que después pasara el que parecía ser el jefe de ese clan, era un hombre ya un poco viejo, al parecer de unos 50 años o un poco más de 50, la saludo y le dijo que le habían ayudado porque al parecer ella podría serles de mucha ayuda, además le advirtió que no podría marcharse de allí a menos que les pagara por lo que habían hecho por ella, justo como Hana lo esperaba. Sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, que la habían salvado y que con gusto pagaría lo que debía, el jefe del clan pareció muy complacido, al parecer era muy poca la gente que se comportaba de esa manera, volteo a su espalda y pareció hacer como una señal a lo que los guardias se retiraron dejándolos solos, después le pidió a Hana información de ella y de cómo había terminado de esa manera, ella le explico todo y le dio un nombre falso para su seguridad, dijo que se llamaba Natsumi, también le explico que una chica como de su edad la había confundido con alguien más y le había hablado de vengarse de alguien, además de que tenía un tipo de poderes muy extraños y terroríficos, el jefe de Etsu se preocupo, habían pasado 5 años desde aquel incidente y no había pasado nada, pero si lo veía bien aquella chica tenía heridas que solo alguien del clan Hikaru podría hacerle, se preocupo demasiado, no por el sino por todos los del clan. Hana pareció llevarse bien con todos los del clan, demostraba ser una chica muy dulce y amable que estaba muy agradecida con todos ellos, aunque por dentro los odiaba con toda el alma. Pasaron unos pocos meses para que Hana lograra obtener la confianza del todo el clan incluido su jefe, ya era conocida por todos allí y la querían mucho además de que era de mucha ayuda, a un mes de que ella cumpliera el año con ellos, el jefe del clan la llamo y le pidió que prestara atención a lo que debía decir, le conto todo sobre ellos y sobre lo que paso con el clan Hikaru, Hana se moría por matarlo en ese mismo instante pero se contuvo mucho y fingió escucharlo con mucha sorpresa, cuando el jefe termino su relato volteo a ver a Hana y le pregunto qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre todo eso._

- Ahora dime Natsumi, ¿qué es lo que piensas sobre todo esto? Cuando todo eso paso yo todavía era muy joven y solo seguía las órdenes de mi padre, el antiguo líder de este clan

- La verdad no sé qué decir jefe Mamoru, todo lo que me ha contado es muy grave, para empezar nunca debieron acabar con ese tal clan llamado Hikaru, si ellos no les hacían nada, no debieron por que atacarlos

- Ahora lo sé, y créeme que estoy muy arrepentido de ello, no pasa una sola noche en la que quiera regresar el tiempo y detener a mi padre

- Si estas arrepentido no lo hubieras hecho para empezar, me das asco – susurro Hana para ella misma

- ¿Dijiste algo Natsumi?

- ¿He? No nada, no se preocupe

- Bueno, solo te dije esto porque prácticamente ya eres de nuestro clan, aunque no hayas nacido aquí y no tengas nuestra sangre, eres toda una de nosotros, los aldeanos y niños se han acostumbrado a ti, además te quieren mucho, has sido tan buena con todos ellos. También te llame para avisarte que mañana por la mañana te haremos una iniciación para que oficialmente seas del clan Etsu

- Muy bien jefe, ahora si me permite me iré a descansar, mañana será un día muy ajetreado para mí

- Claro, puedes irte

_Hana se alejo muy rápido de allí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera escucharla, comenzó reír, en parte le preocupaba un poco que quisieran hacerle una iniciación, ya que se darían cuenta de que ella es del clan Hikaru, pero por otra parte era perfecto, se habían ganado la confianza de todos tan rápido que incluso el jefe tenía planeado hacerla del mismo clan, era todo perfecto, pero no podía esperar mucho tiempo más, debía acabar con todos esa misma noche ya que a la mañana siguiente sería demasiado tarde. Se preparo para todo, haría lo mismo que ellos hicieron, atacaría cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y sin que nadie se lo esperara. Por fin esta noche conseguiré mi venganza – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa para planear bien lo que pasaría aquella noche Hana estaba en su casa, paciente, esperando a que todos se durmieran para poder comenzar, se estaba alistando, no sería fácil acabar con todo un clan entero, pero no iba a dejar que ninguno viviera, los mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Eran como las 3:30 am cuando parecía que ya todos estaban en sus camas dormidos, Hana se aseguro de ello haciendo una pequeña caminata nocturna, cuando termino decidió comenzar con su plan. Se para justo en medio de la aldea y encendió la estatua del actual líder del clan, después se alejo y espero a que todos los adultos y viejos salieran, era una oportunidad única, mientras todos estaban concentrados en el centro esperando otro ataque, Hana se apresuro en ir a las casas y matar a los niños, sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de todo, después de todo eran solo unos niños, pero el clan Etsu debía pagar por todo, además ellos no dudaron incluso con niños, hasta los torturaron, pero ella se aseguro de matarlos rápido y mientras dormían para que no sintieran dolor alguno, el que los pequeños murieran solo era para hacer sufrir a los más grandes. Cuando todos los que estaban concentrados en el centro se dieron cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y nadie volvía a atacar de nuevo se preocuparon y regresaron rápido a sus casas, pero cuando llegaron observaron todo, el jefe no podía creerlo, seguramente era aquella chica del clan Hikaru que quería venganza. Corrió hacia la casa de Hana, estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero cuando estaba a mitad del camino alguien enmascarado lo detuvo, los demás se dieron cuenta de ello y corrieron para proteger a su líder, en cuanto se acercaron el aprovecho para escapar de ese lugar, mientras se alejaba podía escuchar los gritos de todos los que se habían acercado a ayudarlo. Hana no quería dejar escapar al jefe, esa tarde él le había contado absolutamente todo, incluido lo de Roger, al parecer él era aquel hombre que acabo con la vida de su hermano, a pesar de que él casi le suplico que no lo matara, y también era él quien había matado a su padre, no podía dejarlo con vida, si había alguien a quien ella quisiera matar y hacer sufrir, era a ese hombre, pero aquellos que fueron a ayudarlo la detuvieron bastante, aunque logro matarlos con mucha facilidad, el jefe había logrado escapar de ella, aunque no le importo mucho, mientras más esperara, peor le iría, además, todavía no descubrían que era ella la que los estaba atacando. Decidió hacer explotar el templo que había en la aldea, ese lugar era el más sagrado que la aldea tenía, de pronto todos comenzaron a acercarse al lugar, muchos llorando por todo lo que había pasado, entonces comenzaron a caer varios de ellos al piso, muertos, todos se pusieron en guardia muy rápido, de pronto pudieron distinguir una sombra de alguien saliendo de entre las llamas, estaba con una capa y no se podía ver su rostro, todos los presentes la miraron con un odio profundo y estaban dispuestos a atacarla cuando el líder los detuvo._

- Pero ¿por qué nos detiene jefe? Hay que matarla, esa maldita tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho – dijo una de los aldeanos muy enojada, con la cual Hana parecía llevarse muy bien, pudo escucharse una risa proveniente de Hana

- ¿De qué diablos te estás riendo? Eres una maldita, te voy a matar yo misma

- Cálmate Kamiki, ella es demasiado poderosa, te acabara antes de que puedas darte cuentas, por favor piensa bien lo que haces - le comento el jefe tratando de detenerla

- Esa maldita mato a mis dos hijas, no me importa morir ahora que me ha quitado todo, además no voy a morir, seré yo quien la mate y si muero ella vendrá conmigo al infierno, como dije, debe pagar por todo lo que hizo – de pronto pudo escucharse como la pequeña risa cambio a una gran carcajada

- ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!

- Como no burlarme, si lo que dices es muy gracioso – dijo Hana de repente

- Esa voz, imposible – dijo Kamiki

¿Natsumi? ¿Eres tú? – comento el líder

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Natsumi? Yo no me llamo de esa manera – dijo Hana riendo como loca, de pronto para de reír y continuo hablando – Mi nombre es Hana Murasaki, única sobreviviente de la tragedia que ocurrió hace 10 años y la ultima del clan Hikaru – dijo mientras se quitaba la capa dejando al descubierto su cara

- Natsumi, no puede ser, tu no, no puedo creerlo – dijo Kamiki casi en shock

- Créelo Kamiki, todo este tiempo siempre fingí ser tu amiga, de hecho por si no te habías dado cuenta, fingí ser la amiga de todos ustedes – dijo apuntando al resto de los que estaban allí, que al parecer estaban sin aliento – siempre fingí, aunque sinceramente no creí que lograría ganar la confianza de todo el clan en tan poco tiempo, además la forma en la que creyeron que de verdad estaba herida cuando llegue aquí, fue demasiado divertido y satisfactorio que mi plan transcurriera sin tantos problemas, y tú – cambio su tono de voz a uno frío y bastante seco mientras comenzaba a señalar al líder – tu eres a quien haré sufrir más que a nadie, maldito

- Así que tú eres esa pequeña – comento el líder

- No me importa si llegaste a ser una gran amiga para mí, mataste a mis hijas, acabaste con mi familia, y es verdad que me duele que seas tú quien está detrás de todo esto pero, no te perdonare, ¡NUNCA! Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho

- Kamiki tiene razón, no te dejaremos ir Natsumi – grito otro de los aldeanos

- Así es – gritaron un montón de ellos

- Pagaras por todo – gritaron otro montón

- ¿Pagar por todo lo que he hecho dicen? No me hagan reír, todos ustedes son los que tienen que pagar, primero exterminaron todo mi clan, sin que ellos les hicieran nada, después matan a mis padres frente a mis ojos, yo solo tenía 6 años cuando tuve que ver todo eso, después, mi hermano, él y yo éramos los únicos que quedaban del clan Hikaru y vivíamos bien, tranquilos, en paz, jamás nos cruzo por la cabeza el tomar venganza de ustedes, solo nos dedicábamos a disfrutar la vida que llevábamos día con día y aun así ustedes, ustedes lo mataron por miedo, a pesar de que el casi suplico por su vida, ustedes los mataron – Hana no podía contener sus lagrimas

– No me hablen de dolor, que ustedes me han quitado todo lo que tenía, mi clan, mis amigos, mis padres y... mi hermano, todo me lo arrebataron ustedes, me han dejado sola, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que es sufrir, ¡ASI QUE NO ME HABLEN DE PAGAR CUENTAS, SI SON USTEDES LOS QUE ME DEBEN A MÍ!

_Todos estaban callados, a decir verdad ella tenía razón, lo que habían no había estado bien, ahora que podían ver los frutos de lo que sembraron hace 10 años, estaban totalmente arrepentidos, y sabían que pedir disculpas no era suficiente por todo lo que habían hecho, si había alguien que tenía que pagar, eran ellos, pero su miedo a morir era tan grande que no se irían sin al menos dar pelea, lucharían por sobrevivir, sin duda alguna el clan Etsu era de lo peor, y la mas asquerosa basura que alguien se podría encontrar. Comenzaron a atacar a Hana, ella era demasiado fuerte como ya lo sospechaban, si su clan siguiera con vida, se podría catalogar como la más fuerte de todos, pero a pesar de su fuerza, los que la atacaban eran varios y aunque ella se deshizo de todos, le dejaron varias heridas, el jefe Mamoru escapo mientras tenía oportunidad, tenía miedo de morir y no le importaba sacrificar a su propia gente con tal de sobrevivir. Cuando Hana logro acabar con todos estaba muy herida, pero había logrado exterminar a todo el clan, solamente quedaba una persona, una rata escurridiza que se había estado escondiendo todo el tiempo y la única que moriría de una manera muy dolorosa. Mamoru-san ¿Dónde está? Vamos no se esconda, de la cara y deje de ser tan cobarde, es hora de pagar las cuentas que me debe desde hace casi 16 años Mamoru al verse acorralado no tuvo más opción que salir, pensó que tal vez tendría oportunidad de ganarle por lo herida que estaba, así que salió y le dio la cara a Hana que para ese entonces estaba realmente lastimada_

- Valla, hasta que sales maldito gusano – comento ella

- Mira lo herida que estas, no hay probabilidades de que me ganes así como estas, soy el más fuerte de todo el clan, te matare y con tu muerte vengare a todo mi clan

- No me subestimes, serás tu quien morirá

- Bien, entonces pruébalo – grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella

_Comenzaron a pelear, era una pelea muy dispareja e injusta, a Hana le estaba costando mucho trabajo, al parecer el líder era mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaba, pero no iba a morir sin llevárselo a él, no le permitiría vivir definitivamente lo mataría. Mamoru estaba disfrutando de esto, no pensó que Hana estaría en tan mal estado, quería acabar con eso pronto, concentro toda su fuerza y poder en un solo ataque y le dio a Hana, este ataque le dio de sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse ni esquivarlo, solo pudo recibirlo de lleno. Hana cayó al suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente, Mamoru estaba feliz, había logrado ganarle, se disponía a marcharse cuando pudo escuchar como Hana se levantaba_

- Imposible, concentre todo el poder que me quedaba en ese ataque, no es posible que sigas viva, deberías estar muerta

- Te dije claramente que no me subestimaras, ese fue tu error, jamás debieron subestimar al clan Hikaru – y dicho esto Hana dejo ir su ataque más poderoso contra Mamoru, este ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse y sabía que era su fin

- Así que ya es momento de pagar todo lo que hice, supongo que morir de esta forma es bastante doloroso pero me lo tengo merecido, realmente te volviste muy fuerte Murasaki, supongo que es demasiado tarde y no vale después de todo este tiempo pero yo…. de verdad lo siento – alcanzo a decir Mamoru antes de morir

_Hana logro escucharlo pero no le tomo la más mínima importancia, sus palabras no valían nada para ella. Pudo sentir como la fuerza de sus piernas se iba y cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba cansada y comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había recibido, sabía que iba a morir pronto._

- Mamá, Papá, Roger, se que a ustedes no les habría gustado para nada verme de esta manera, lo siento, seguramente están decepcionados de mí pero yo me siento feliz, a pesar de todo el dolor por el que tuve que pasar, viví momentos muy felices al lado de ustedes, sé que, a pesar de todo no podre verlos, el lugar al que yo voy no es donde ustedes están, pero muero feliz, disfrute de mi vida en el momento que pude, estoy realmente feliz, aunque me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más, creo que es el precio que debo pagar por no haber vivido como ustedes hubieran querido, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, espero que algún día, puedan perdonarme, estén donde estén.

_Después de decir eso, hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para poder coger algo de la bolsa que tenía. Era un libro muy viejo y demasiado maltratado por los años_

- Creo que nunca sabré como termino la historia papá, pero estoy bastante segura de saber como termino y apostaría a que Rouge logro vencer al dragón y fue feliz, ¿no es así... papá? – sonrió mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – ya es tiempo de que me valla. Hasta siempre

_Logro decir Hana antes de cerrar sus ojos, murió feliz y sin ningún remordimiento alguno, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de todo, fue feliz._

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola! yo aquí de nuevo :) Bueno chicos les gusto? Quieren que la adapte a algún fic de anime? si es así cual anime? bueno espero sus reviews **

Y pues avisarle que lamento de verdad lamento mucho no haber subido el sexto capitulo de "La isla maldita" es solo que estas son las ultimas semanas de escuela antes de salir a vacaciones y pues la verdad que es mucho trabajo y he estado corta de tiempo pero tengo pensado poder subirlo el sábado a más tardar ya esta prácticamente terminado solo me faltan algunos ajustes, les pido paciencia y pues que no me maten TT_TT

Bueno sin más que decir espero poder leernos pronto, hasta entonces :D

**Nami Scarlet **


End file.
